


Close

by Kalira



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Coming In Pants, Cuddling & Snuggling, Love Bites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: “Relax.” Harlock’s voice was low and rich; Yama could feel it thrumming softly through his own chest. “I only want you close.” he added, and Yama softened, biting his lip and relaxing further into Harlock’s embrace without thinking.A bark of a laugh from one of the crew on the deck below made him stiffen again, sitting forwards and pulling away from Harlock. “We’re on thebridge.” Yama said, clearing his throat. Harlock hummed, tugging him gently back, free hand moving off the arm of the throne to rest on Yama’s thigh, stroking almost idly. “The crew.” he added firmly, swallowing.





	Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an anon Mousie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=an+anon+Mousie).



> Written for a request from this list of [Lovebite Prompts](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/post/168188771233/lovebite-prompts). It was, ah, not intended to veer this far into smut territory, but Harlock . . . was too tempted and he just kept going. ;)
> 
> Original request [here](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/post/168486557544/love-your-harlockyama-fics-if-youare-still-open).

“Yama.” Harlock beckoned, and Yama turned fully towards him automatically, smiling as he obliged and came closer. He paused, hesitating, when Harlock held out a hand, but Harlock only watched him with a curious, patient gaze.

Yama took the last couple of steps to the throne and rested his hand in Harlock’s, with another pause - was that really what the Captain wanted? Harlock’s gloved fingers curled around his in a snug clasp, thumb rubbing firmly over his knuckles, so he supposed it must be.

He startled when Harlock pulled him even closer. “Come here.” Harlock murmured, and Yama cocked his head, confused. He felt his face warming with a flush as Harlock pulled him down until he was settled squarely into the Captain’s lap, his back to Harlock’s chest.

He tensed a bit, but Harlock only shifted to let him rest more comfortably and curled an arm around his waist, holding him close. Harlock hummed approvingly, resting his chin on Yama’s shoulder and lightly petting his side.

“Harlock.” Yama said, taking a shallow breath. “What. . .”

“Relax.” Harlock’s voice was low and rich; Yama could feel it thrumming softly through his own chest. “I only want you close.” he added, and Yama softened, biting his lip and relaxing further into Harlock’s embrace without thinking.

A bark of a laugh from one of the crew on the deck below made him stiffen again, sitting forwards and pulling away from Harlock. “We’re on the _bridge_.” Yama said, clearing his throat. Harlock hummed, tugging him gently back, free hand moving off the arm of the throne to rest on Yama’s thigh, stroking almost idly. “The crew.” he added firmly, swallowing.

“None of them are up _here_ ,” Harlock murmured, fingertips trailing up and down Yama’s inner thigh and making him squirm, “none of them can even see us here if they wanted to, for that matter.” he added idly.

“ _Harlock!_ ” Yama said, scandalised, and Harlock laughed against the thick material of Yama’s jacket before pulling the high collar down a little, letting him get closer. His hair tickled Yama’s neck, and his breath was warm along the top of Yama’s shirt collar.

“I only want you close,” Harlock said, voice soft, lifting his head just a little, “whatever is in that mind of yours?” he asked with a teasing lilt, and Yama’s flush deepened.

He looked at Harlock’s hand, curling over his thigh, fingers roaming a little higher with every almost lazy pass. “Harlock, this is. . .” he trailed off, feeling a soft thrum against his shoulders from Harlock’s chest as he hummed. Because the Captain was almost wrapped around him, and he was quite plainly cradled in Harlock’s lap.

“Do you think any of the crew have failed to notice that you’re in my bunk every night?” Harlock asked, nuzzling Yama’s throat just above the thick collar of his shirt.

“I. . .” Yama had not, actually, thought about it much. “ _All_ of them?”

Harlock made a low sound that was not quite so pleased. “Does that distress you? Would you rather they not know you share my bed?” He nudged his nose against Yama’s jaw, the still-gentle nuzzle somehow less affectionate this time. “My quarters?”

“No.” Yama said, frowning. “I mean. . . It’s just not very. . . Appropriate.” he finished weakly. “Is it?”

“We aren’t a military vessel, my flower.” Harlock said, voice tinged with amusement. “I am the only one who remembers the Arcadia’s days in true military form. Do you _wish_ to be in my bunk, in my bed?” he asked, one finger curling over Yama’s collar and tugging it down to let him brush a soft kiss to Yama’s bared throat, making him shiver.

“Harlock. . .” Yama nearly moaned, tipping back against the Captain as his toes curled in his boots. Harlock’s lips brushed his neck again and he heard a warm sound. Harlock was laughing. “I mean- Harlock.” Yama said more firmly, mouth set, twisting to look at his lover. “Of course I do.” He frowned at Harlock. “I wouldn’t _be_ there, if I didn’t wish it.”

Harlock’s smile was warm, and so was the look in his half-lidded eye. Yama tried to suppress a shiver, but he was still held tight against Harlock’s body, still held in his lap; Harlock had almost certainly felt the reaction. His smile broadened and Yama’s flush deepened.

Harlock trailed a fingertip along the underside of Yama’s jaw, encouraging him to turn his head a little further, and lift his chin, meeting Harlock in a soft, languorous kiss. Yama closed his eye and purred low in his throat, melting against Harlock’s body and tipping his head back to keep contact.

Harlock made an approving sound and sucked lightly on Yama’s lower lip before breaking the kiss and nosing his cheek. Yama sighed, letting Harlock’s arm around him encourage him to stay there, leaning against the Captain and half-forgetting where he was - where _they_ were. Harlock hummed quietly, kissing the curve of his jaw and moving back down to his neck.

Yama’s breath caught, and Harlock’s hand left his thigh to slide up his chest, catching the zipper at his collar and tugging it down just a little. The thick fabric of Yama’s shirt scrunched down as Harlock pressed his face into the crook of Yama’s neck. He bit his lip on a moan and reached up to curl a hand around Harlock’s wrist as he trailed kisses over Yama’s pulse point.

He held on to Harlock’s wrist, but didn’t try to push his hand away as his fingers splayed over Yama’s chest, then returned to his thigh with light, teasing strokes. Yama shifted formlessly, shivery warmth building inside him, and Harlock’s grip tightened, fingertips pressing more firmly against his inner thigh even as he spread his legs wider across Harlock’s.

Harlock nipped and kissed Yama’s throat, breathing across the damp skin and then covering it with his lips again, giving a soft approving rumble as he bit lightly, sucking at the tender flesh.

Yama only vaguely heard himself voice a small, breathy sound, his blood rushing and his cock hardening. He tilted his head a little more without thinking, letting Harlock have as much of his throat as he wanted.

Harlock’s hand smoothed slowly all the way up his thigh, then trailed lightly over the burgeoning hardness in his pants, making him whimper and tremble.

“If I had wanted to take you here,” Harlock said, voice heated and rough, but quiet, just in his ear, “I would have brought you up in the middle of the night,” he paused, nipping the curve of Yama’s ear, making him jump and groan, “when no one else would even come _close_ to seeing us. Seeing _you_.” he purred, stroking a little more firmly.

Yama’s belly tightened even as something in his chest fluttered not entirely pleasantly at that thought, nerves twisting him up inside. “Harlock. . .” he managed, a little choked.

Harlock hummed, pressing the heel of his hand gently down against Yama’s cock. “Now, now.” he said, nipping Yama’s throat. “I wouldn’t let that happen.” he promised.

Yama shivered again, breath catching.

“After all,” Harlock murmured in his ear, “you’re mine, aren’t you?” he asked, but before Yama could even think of answering _that_ Harlock’s mouth closed over his throat again, teeth digging in just enough that the feeling made him arch helplessly, a breathy moan slipping between his lips. Harlock purred, sucking at the firm bite, rocking the heel of his hand over Yama’s now-throbbing cock.

“Harlock, _Captain_ -” Yama began, and Harlock made a sound against his throat that could have been a moan or a laugh, tugging him even closer.

Yama had to lock his jaw against a louder cry as Harlock’s touch gentled, a light stroke with his fingers curling around Yama’s cock and his palm rubbing over it. He trembled and Harlock's strokes firmed again, conferring warmth Yama could feel even through the layers of his clothes and Harlock’s glove.

Harlock lifted his head, nipping gently at the tingling patch of Yama’s throat that had been caught between his teeth, then nuzzled Yama’s ear. “Yama. . .” he purred, and Yama’s hips jerked, his stomach tightening. “My flower.”

Harlock lifted his hand - Yama whined a soft protest - curling his fingers and kneading gently, then cupping Yama’s cock and stroking again. Yama’s head tipped back as he gasped for breath, mouth open and eye squeezed shut as he struggled to stay quiet.

Harlock breathed warm over his neck, then hummed quietly against it as his lips pressed against the tender skin. Yama’s hips pushed up into Harlock’s stroking hand, his breathing quick and rough, and Harlock _squeezed_ , biting at his throat again.

Yama jerked, gasping out a rough, broken version of Harlock’s name as pleasure washed through him and he spilled in his pants. Harlock bit down a little harder, a tiny stinging flare of sensation, and Yama trembled and went limp again, lying against Harlock. He was vaguely grateful for Harlock’s arm around his waist, keeping him from sliding out of the Captain’s lap and straight down into the floor as warm pulses flared through his body.

Harlock’s hand stroked lightly over his still-twitching cock and Yama whined. Harlock released Yama’s throat and chuckled softly, kissing the spot he’d bitten, which now throbbed with a soft, pleasant ache.

“Harlock.” Yama breathed, his voice still a little unsteady. He shifted weakly but didn’t so much as begin to sit up, still draped across Harlock’s chest and shoulder, legs splayed wide across his lap.

“Mm. . .” Harlock’s lips rubbed over the bite he’d left before he lifted his head and kissed Yama in the tender space just beneath his ear instead.

Yama’s head was still faintly light and his body fizzing with the aftereffects of his pleasure, but he came back to himself and straightened a little. Harlock’s hand had relocated to his thigh again, not pushing so daringly now, only lightly resting there, thumb rubbing from time to time. He didn’t try to get up from Harlock’s lap, only shifted to sit upright - though not too far, Harlock’s arm curled around his waist still not pinning him but encouraging him to stay.

He shivered, licking his lips. “. . .I thought you only wanted me to be _close_.” he said accusingly, twisting a bit to look Harlock in the eye. “ _That_ was not just-” he broke off, embarrassed, and cleared his throat.

Harlock smirked. “I did.” He dipped his head and nuzzled Yama’s jaw. “But how could I resist when you respond so sweetly?” he asked in a low, rumbling tone that made Yama’s cheeks flush with warmth again.

Harlock raised both hands, tugging Yama’s shirt neatly into place again, all the way up to his collar, then zipping it again. He shivered, letting himself relax back into Harlock’s body, frowning a little as he tried to master his blush.

Harlock’s arms wrapped around him again, and Harlock gave a long, contented sigh, resting his chin on Yama’s shoulder once more.

Yama smiled faintly, turning his head and nudging a little closer. Harlock gave a soft, pleased hum, and Yama shifted, then stilled. “Captain. . .” he said quietly, and Harlock hummed again, more of a question this time.

Yama _deliberately_ shifted, and Harlock’s breath caught. He tightened his arms around Yama’s ribs, though, stilling him. Yama hummed curiously, and Harlock shook his head.

“I’m all right.” he murmured, then playfully nipped Yama’s ear, startling him into a low laugh. “Later, my flower.”

Yama bit his lip, toes curling in his boots, and nodded agreement.

“It would be a bit difficult _here_ , in any case.” Harlock said with some amusement, though he didn’t seem bothered either way, nestling against Yama’s shoulder and hugging him comfortably close. Yama hesitated for a few minutes, then snuggled into his hold. He received a soft pleased sound and a gentle slide of Harlock’s hand over his ribs and back down for the gesture. This time he tried _not_ to rest directly on Harlock’s own hard cock, though he could feel both it and Harlock’s belt buckles pressing against him.

“Captain.”

Yama jumped at Kei’s voice even as she walked onto the bridge, coming up the stairs. She met his eye briefly with a curious tilt of her head, then her gaze slid up over his shoulder to Harlock instead.

“Yes?” Harlock asked, one hand rubbing lightly over Yama’s waist. He shifted just a bit under it and felt his flush beginning to return as he was reminded of the cooling mess in his pants. He bit back the urge to fuss at Harlock again.

Kei certainly didn’t seem particularly surprised by Yama’s position, nor was she wearing the wryly wicked smile Yama would have expected if she thought there was something worthy of teasing him over, to Yama’s surprise.

“You see.” Harlock said in his ear, once Kei had gone again, back down with the click of boots on the stairs. “There’s no problem with me keeping you close. Not from the crew.”

Yama shifted a little, then relaxed against Harlock again, running his hand over Harlock’s forearm. “Oh all right.” he said, voice warm. He did _enjoy_ it when Harlock held him close. He tipped his head and nudged against Harlock, his hips shifting, and his nose wrinkled as the slowly drying stickiness around his cock shifted along with his pants.

“Harlock,” Yama said reluctantly, wrapping his fingers around Harlock’s wrist, “let me go. I need to clean up.” he added when Harlock gave a negative growl, pressed right against his throat. He also tightened his arms around Yama even more. “Harlock!” he protested, laughing.

Harlock snorted, nosing his jaw. “As you wish, my flower.” he said, pressing a kiss to Yama’s neck, just beneath his jaw, and released him. Yama hesitated, but it _really_ wasn’t comfortable, and it was only going to get _more_ so. He got up out of Harlock’s lap. “Hurry back.” Harlock added, curling his fingers as he stretched and lounged in his throne.

Yama smiled and ducked his head obediently before striding off the bridge, wincing a bit as he moved.

**Author's Note:**

> Look me up on [Tumblr](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/) to say hello or to request a story!


End file.
